Evan Angler
Name: Evan Angler Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: Senior (12th grade) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Tennis Team, Swim Team, Improv Team, After school job (Fast Food) Appearance: Evan stands a lanky 6'1", and although he appears skinny, is actually quite fit, and weighs in at around 158 lbs.. His hair is deep brown and usually varies in style and length (though mostly it's kept short and spiked). His eyes are green and his jawline is very square. He wears designer clothing that his parents spare no expense on, and always has on his trademark Prada sunglasses, even inside or at night. His clothing is always stylish, usually consisting of collared polo shirts or dress shirts and dark slacks. He seems to have the newest pair of sneakers every week. He also has a skin pigment problem on his back, that causes his back to be slightly lighter and splotchy-looking. Biography: Evan comes from a wealthy background. His father, Greg, and mother, Shandi, are both very successful executives and bring home close to seven figures a year each. As such, Evan was spoiled growing up as an only child. His parents bought him a car for his 16th birthday, and so is one of the few kids at school who has one. He is very popular (though mainly because he has a lot of nice things and his own car, not so much for himself) and often looks down on other people.He would frequently bully the younger kids at his school, and more than once has been sent to the principal's office for injuring a classmate. Growing up, Evan was used to having things done for him, and because of this, has become increasingly lazy over the years. Realizing this trend, his parents forced him to get a job at a fast food restaurant (to pay for gas money, they say) in hopes that he would grow out of it. Evan's relation with his parents is distant at best, and they buy him nice things as their way of showing affection. Evan himself is not so much intelligent as he is witty, and finds comfort in letting loose with his school's improv team, where he is accepted as being very funny. His school marks suffer, due to his laziness, and his parents threaten to take away his "toys" unless his marks improve. A few years ago, Evan would fake migraine headaches to get out of going to school. After several bouts of "headaches" his parents took him to a psychologist who came to the conclusion that the headaches must be stress related. Evan has since been a quite convincing actor when it came to faking sickness to get out of school. He cares very little for other's feelings, but doesn't like feeling left out, and will let people "use" him for his belongings so long as he can call them freind. Evan is very allergic to shellfish, and also suffers from harsh ragweed allergies in the spring. He carries an epinephrine pen with him in case he accidently ingests some shellfish (he has had a few close calls), and takes medication for his Spring-time allergies. He is best friends with Gabe McCallum, and has been since the fourth grade. The two of them used to work together at the same fast food restaurant, but after a while Gabe left and Evan got bored. Evan tends to be overly jealous of the people that monopolize Gabe's time, as he has few serious friendships, but cherishes the ones he has. Advantages: Sharp wit, good actor, seen as "a better class of person" than his peers, somewhat athletic. Disadvantages: Very lazy, lacking in compassion, no strong parental bonds. Designated Number: Male Student no. 25 The above biography is as written by RePeate. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Tickle-Me-Elmo Doll Conclusions: Hahaha! Hey B25, did you have one of those when you were a kid? I bet it brings back some fond memories, doesn't it? Unfortunately, Elmo isn't going to do too much in the way of saving this kid's life. Part of me thinks that he'll get tired of playing and just lay down and die, and I'd find that quite funny. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Gabe McCallum Collected Weapons: Tickle-Me-Elmo (issued weapon), Stick (given to by Neil Sinclair), Taurus PT 111 (given to by Dawn Beckworth) Allies: Neil Sinclair, Ric Chee, presumably Gabe McCallum, Kara Holmes, Steve Digaetano, Courtney Blaggé, Viki Valentine, Abel Williams, and Dawn Beckworth. Enemies: Blood Boy, Melina Frost, Will Sigurbjornsson Mid-Game Evaluation: Evan had begun the game at the Northern Coast, where he met Neil Sinclair, and Ric Chee. Despite all the differences between them, they decided to form a group, that would find a way to escape the island, and screw with Danya by destroying cameras, later known as (in)famous S.A.D.D.. They decided to find some more allies, and better weapons (all of their designated weapons were useless, and they took sticks from the islands to defend themselves). Before they found themselves in the Small Cottage, they met Nigel Gillespie on the road, and they persuaded him to join. When they arrived to the cottage, Evan proceeded with smashing cameras. Meanwhile, Neil was talking with Nadine Willowbrook, who also went to the cottage. He introduced her as a new S.A.D.D. member. Evan welcomed her, but he had to go away once again, to take a piss. When he got back, he decided to sit and wait, till everyone will do their business. Then he found his small portion of coke, and snorted it. Meanwhile, everything went loony. Nadine stole Neil's notebook, where they were writing notes about escape plan. Ric and Nigel went after her. Evan (still high) didn't noticed, that Neal was still there, thought, that everyone went without him, so he also went away to find his best friend Gabe McCallum And he did found Gabe at the Lagoon... in the middle of the fight with Blood Boy. Evan helped his best friend, but even with their joined forces they didn't managed to take Blood Boy down. The fight ended with draw, when the announcement came. Blood Boy gave gave them a witty comment about Gabe's now-dead girlfriend Kara Holmes (Blood Boy was the killer, though the boys didn't knew that, because Danya was using BB's real name Nathanial Harris, which was unknown to them) before leaving. Gabe got depressed, and swore revenge against the killer, while Evan and Viki Valentine (she was with Gabe all the time, but she hid herself, when Blood Boy attacked). Few moments later Steve Digaetano found them. They decided to go somewhere else, and rest. They stopped at the Storehouse. Evan noticed Troy McCann's dead body, and asked Steve to take it outside. When they finished Steve told him to look after Viki, while he'll take care of Gabe (who was vomiting at the time). Meanwhile Quincy Archer approached them. He asked them if they hadn't seen Warren Pace. Steve gave him 'No' answer by pointing his Garand in his direction, and Quincy retreated back to the jungle. Shortly after, Steve reminded himself that Blood Boy and Nathaniel Harris is the same person. Gabe went on a rampage, and ran into the jungle. Evan tried to follow him, but he lost the track of him eventually. He found himself at the Swinging Bridge, where he met Abel Williams, and moment later, the deaf girl Dawn Beckworth. After Evan learned the situation, he wrote down in her notebook an explanation what's going on. The girl gave him in gratitude her Taurus PT 111. Evan took it. Meanwhile, Michael Anders came to find some shelter. He was pretty unlucky, because he was the first target of Melina Frost, who just came to the bridge and attacked them. The group split, Abel and Michael ran away in one direction, Evan and Dawn in other. They stopped running, when they reached the Barracks. They found there Will Sigurbjornsson pointing his gun at Nicholas Nutbrown. Evan joined the Mexican Standoff, but it was quickly interrupted by beeping of their collars, meaning that they were in Danger Zone. Will shot at Evan, but he managed to dodge it, and he ran away (leaving Dawn behind). Surprisingly he found Gabe, also running away from the Danger Zone. They both had ran to the Quarry, where they reunited themselves with Steve and Viki. It wasn't a happy reunion however. After a pretty serious argue, Evan pointed the gun at Viki and pulled the trigger. Steve managed to save her, and got shot in back. Evan had ran away, and Gabe went after him. After short fight, Gabe unintentionally pushed Evan down to the bottom of the Quarry. At first Evan managed to grab the rock sticking out, but it was temporary rescue. Gabe tried to help him, but Evan's hands were slippery, and eventually Evan fell down the Quarry, and broke his neck. Post-Game Evaluation: I'm looking at this guy, and I must say that he did... Absolutely Nothing. Thank God, he's dead now. Memorable Quotes: "Can we like call a brief timeout from our yelling at each other?" - to Abel Williams "So what seems to be going on here, gentlemen?" - to Will Sigurbjornsson and Nicholas Nutbrown, when he entered the Barracks. Other/Trivia *Evan shared a math class with Nadine Willowbrook. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Evan, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *8-Ball, Nasal Pocket *Give Me a 'P'! *Out on the Town and Out of the Closet *The Paths We Take... V3: *If There's No One Beside You... *Fuck the Game *Fade Into You *You Can Run... *Blood, Sweat, and Tears *A Moment's Hesitation *3's & 7's *Hold Fast Hope Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Evan Angler. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students